masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Priority: Sur'Kesh
Before they will help with the war effort, the krogan have demanded a cure for the genophage, the sterility plague infecting their species. Go to the salarian homeworld of Sur'Kesh and safely extract the krogan females who hold the key to the genophage cure. Acquisition Walkthrough Introduction Go to Annos Basin and move your ship to the Diplomatic Ships to meet with the diplomats, Dalatrass Linron and the Urdnot Clan leader (Wrex if he survived Virmire, otherwise it will be Wreav). Proceed through the conversation on the Normandy as you see fit, in the end you will go to Sur'Kesh to retrieve the krogan female. Select your squad, if you include Garrus, Liara, or Javik you will get some additional conversation with the Urdnot leader. Work through the conversations on the shuttle and on the ground with the salarians, and then take control of your squad. You can talk to the Urdnot leader, and get some entertaining dialogue by repeatedly trying to use the computer console on the upper level near your shuttle. If Captain Kirrahe survived Virmire, then you can talk to him on the lower levels near the door; you'll find out he's been promoted to Major, amongst other things. If he's dead, he will be replaced by Lieutenant Tolan, who is more critical of Shepard's proposed strategy. There are several entertaining conversations available around the room, particularly if you keep trying to press the button the Salarian asks you not to touch. Lastly, there is a viewable area of the scenery near Padok Wiks where squadmates will offer their own opinions on beauty. Once you're done talking to Padok Wiks, he directs you to the elevator. When you use the door, a cut-scene will play. You will meet Mordin Solus if he survived the assault on the Collector Base, or if you didn't import a save. Otherwise, Padok Wiks will accompany you. Whichever character is present will admit to being Clan Urdnot's inside source. While you are speaking to the female krogan who is immune to the genophage, the Urdnot leader alerts you that Cerberus is attacking and you need to secure the release of the female. Bottom level In the back of the room near the emergency exit on the upper level is an Assault Rifle Extended Barrel. You can also use the research log near the middle of the room on the upper level to learn more of the history. You can also use a research log on the lower level down the stairs from the elevator. When you're finally ready to advance, use the elevator as instructed. However, there will be a little surprise for you inside, courtesy of Cerberus who are trying to invade the facility. Turn back, and use the ladder in the emergency exit to continue. First level Note that despite the repeated warnings from your squad members, there is no penalty to moving slowly on this level. Open the door and head around the corner where you will see many STG members shooting. Move forward and a Cerberus shuttle arrives to drop off some Assault Troopers. Once you finish them off, a second wave arrives. Finish those off and pick up the Shotgun Blade Attachment by the right wall. You can also use the Research Log along the right wall to learn about the yahg. Right next to it is a medical station (150XP). On the bench in front of the door you will find a datapad with 2,500 credits. Approach the door at the end of the long room and open it. An imprisoned yahg escapes in spectacular fashion, but the resulting flames prevent you from going forward. Hop over the wall to your left to bypass the obstacle. Jump across the pit and pick up the Shotgun Spare Ammo. Then jump back across the wall and head up the stairs. Second level Now you need to move quickly because you need to protect the shield on the pod. If you move quickly, even on Insane you can keep the pod at full integrity. Once you finish off the Cerberus Assault Troopers and Centurions, head down the room. On the wall across from the pod is a datapad worth 2,500 credits. Activate the checkpoint and a cut-scene plays. From here on out be careful not to delay too long when Mordin asks you to clear him through the checkpoint - an additional wave of Cerberus will be spawned if you are too slow. During the cut-scene, two Assault Troopers attack you from inside a shuttle. Take them out, then go through the opening. Around the left corner, a couple of salarians are trying to hold off a Centurion in the distance. Another shuttle arrives to drop off more Assault Troopers. You can use a long-range weapon to easily end this fight. Take them out and pick up the Pistol High Caliber Barrel along the left wall on the shelf. Open the door at the end of the room, and proceed around to the left and up the stairs. Third level If Major Kirrahe is present, you will see him kill some Assault Troopers with a Scorpion heavy pistol; if not, the salarian replacing him will get taken out quite quickly, making the battle that much harder. There are Cerberus Engineers present, and they will set up turrets quickly if you don't finish them off first. On the right just inside the room are some spare parts that you can salvage for 3,750 credits. At the end of the room, on the right, activate the species observation area in order to go advance. Do not move away from the scanner or you will have to wait for activation again. Right behind the door, there is a medical station you can use (150XP). Go down the hall and open the door. You will watch a varren tear into an Assault Trooper, before his comrade shoots it down. The area will have another wave of Cerberus to fight, including two Guardians. Up the stairs on the right is a good path to take, but beware of a few enemies already on the upper level. Note that Assault Troopers can use their jet packs to jump up to the top too. In the middle of the room on the lower level will be some Armax Arsenal Greaves. Around the corner past the ladder on the lower level is a Sentry Interface and some Spare Parts for 3,750 credits to salvage. When you've collected everything, bypass the door on the upper level to continue. Third level, second room Take out the Assault Troopers in the room. You'll then be told to re-route power for the containment pod to continue on, but first pick up some equipment. ( but do it quickly or you could face an extra wave of Cerberus at least on higher difficulty levels) Hug the right wall from where you came in, and around the corner on a couch is the M-13 Raptor. Following the left wall from where you came in, you will come to a Pistol Scope next to a Research Terminal that contains information about STG's experiments with varren. Continue following the left wall around the corner to a medical station on the wall (150XP) and in the corner of the same room, the Scorpion will be on the floor in the far right opposite the power terminal. Finally go ahead and activate the power terminal, but be prepared to race back to protect the pod. Some more Assault Troopers, Centurions, and Guardians are about to appear. Clear the next checkpoint and fight off another wave of Cerberus enemies. The door near where you entered this room is now active. Return there and pass through the door. Jump across the open pit and climb up the ladder. Fourth level Sprint into the room because you're going to get a bunch of Assault Troopers and Centurions who will immediately start attacking the pod if you don't keep them held up. Once you've finished them off, don't delay in releasing the female because if you do, more troops will show up. Once you activate the release, a cut-scene will play where an Atlas Mech shows up. Hit it with as much as you have as quickly as you can because some Assault Troopers are also on the way and it's easy to be caught in the cross-fire. The Urdnot leader talks to the female and she demonstrates that she can take care of herself by taking out two Cerberus soldiers. As the squad heads for the shuttle, Shepard is distracted by the dying gasps of a bloodied Cerberus soldier and tries to interrogate him. However, it is too late and the mortally-wounded man dies. Aftermath *Hackett will inform you that the construction of Crucible has begun. *The Urdnot leader will insist that all of the krogan must receive the cure before they will help. He can now be found in the Normandy's war room. *The female krogan will be named "Eve" and occupy the med-bay with the salarian scientist. *Primarch Victus will ask to speak with you and offer the mission Tuchanka: Turian Platoon. *The Urdnot leader will also want to talk privately and provide you with the mission Attican Traverse: Krogan Team. *Your doctor, if you have one, will vacate the med bay for the salarian and krogan, and will hang out in the Crew Area with Engineer Adams. Note this means you will be unable to progress the Engineer's side mission for Thermal Pipe, if you have it, until after the med bay returns to normal. Enemies *Assault Trooper *Atlas Mech *Centurion *Combat Engineer *Guardian * Turret ru:Приоритет: Сур'Кеш Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Missions